1. Field of the Invention
The present specification is generally directed to a digital media communication protocol structured to facilitate transferring and/or transmitting one or more digital media files to and/or from a media terminal and a media node via at least one interactive computer network.
2. Background
As technology continues to develop and play a significant role in today's society, a vast majority of portable devices, including cellular telephones, portable MP3 players, handheld or portable game consoles, Personal Digital Assistants (“PDA”), etc. are equipped with memory devices, such as hard drives and/or removable flash or memory cards, which are capable of holding or storing large amounts of data and or digital media files including digital photographs, videos, audio/music files, etc. Accordingly, with the advent of such devices having these capabilities, individuals or users are more inclined to carry around their media files, such as, for example, digital photo albums, family videos, and/or favorite music tracks.
The drawback to the above noted portable media devices, however, is that many of the devices include relatively small display screens, some of which display poor quality photos and/or videos. In addition, the speakers associated with the corresponding portable device(s) are typically rather small and produce minimal or poor sound therefrom.
In addition, the individuals or users of the media devices may desire to share the digital media files and/or transfer, display, or play the files on a computer or other media device equipped with a larger or better quality screen, or having higher quality speakers than that disposed on the portable device(s). In addition, some media devices may have better editing software, or have access to the World Wide Web to further distribute the digital media files.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous if the digital media communication protocol of the present specification is structured to facilitate transferring or transmitting one or more digital media files between two or more media devices, such as a media terminal and/or a media node, via at least one interactive computer network. In particular, it would be beneficial if the digital media communication protocol includes a communication link structured to bypass at least one or more security measures, such as a password and/or firewall, employed by the interactive computer network, the corresponding networking devices, and/or the particular media devices themselves.
In addition, once the communication link is established it would be particularly beneficial if the various media devices, including the media terminal(s) and/or media node(s), are structured to display, save, edit, manipulate, and/or transfer the one or more digital media files.